narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Keitō Uzumaki
|jutsu = Chakra Chains Deva Path Banshō Ten'in Chibaku Tensei Shinra Tensei Naraka Path Outer Path Summoning: King of Hell Animal Path Preta Path Blocking Technique Absorption Seal Asura Path (Locked) Human Path (Locked) Four Symbols Seal Uzumaki Sealing Technique |tools = Retractable Baton |romaji = Keito Uzumaki |kanji = 毛糸渦巻き |ninja registration = 010749 |academy age = 6 |chunin age = 8}} An acclaimed prophet that had been set to restore the Uzumaki Clan. Being able to work with Fuinjutsu and Chakra Chains, asside his mastry over the Rinnegan History Keito seems to still have a mysterious background as not many if almost none even know where he had originated from. He had been born in Uzushiogakure his parents still living off the remains of the deserted and destroyed land. They did their best to raise him though he never did learn any fighting skills with his parents as they had been a very old couple, when Keito came to the age of 9. Through the means of natural death both his parents had passed on by the age of 16 as now Keito the young adult he was had been living off the land of Uzushiogakure without a sense of fighting or the ninja world. Since the area he had been in had been completely destroyed and battered he soughout for a life where there had been civilization in which he ventured out crafting his own boat to the Land of the Fire. From then on he had visited small villages that allowed him to take occupancy for a short time as by the time he was 22 He had learned many things about the ninja life and fighting techniques that helped him survive. Upon his traveling within the Land of the Fire he neared the border between the Land of the Fire and the Land of the Sound. In which while traveling he had been ambushed by a single nin and knocked out senseless by him. Waking up Keito had an excruciating pain in his eyes as he could barely see, though what he did see was different as he noticed a blue glowing light emitting from the ninja that had abducted him. After a back and forth talk and history swapping the ninja that had abducted him had been a member of the once feared Uzumaki Clan and which he bestowed one of the most powerful Dōjutsu the Rinnegan. The ninja had let Keito free only to tell him that he will be seeing him soon. Boshoku Keito having found out his origin and how the land he had lived in became deserted and destroyed grew a sense of hatred and resentment as with his travels he found himself taking a slightly permanent residence with a team that claimed themselves to be the Boshoku. Within the Boshoku Keito had been at his peak in fighting prowess, killing many and claiming various powers. Though throughout his rein with the Boshoku Keito once again found himself ambushed despite his amazing fighting skills he had grown over the years. His attacker had been the same person that had ambushed him years before, the man now an elder as he had walked with a cane. He came to Keito and told him he would teach him secrets of the Uzumaki Clan in hopes that Keito returned the favor. In which 2 years had passed and Keito had become fully adept in the use of Fuinjutsu even unlocking the very rare Chakra Chains bestowed within the clan. When it had come time for Keito to return the favor the old man had nearly been years away from death in which he told Keito that he must restore the Uzumaki Clan back to its prime. In which Keito first took as a joke though the old man had a full and elaborate plan in which he wanted Keito to pursue due to his youth and the mans old age. Keito willingly accepted in which the old man had deemed him a Prophet and the two parted ways, the old man telling him he will be seeing him soon. Personality Keito can be a man of multiple false personalities. His favorite personality to portray is that of an idiotic sensless child, he uses such on occasions of first meetings or just to fool others into doubting that he can behold any powers. He is rarely seen with a serious manner, though that happens if he must preform actions early in the morning for he isn't a morning person at all. Appearance During the Boshoku He wears a custom made cloak made by the Boshoku. His cloak is rather unique as it bears strapped on ninja pouches near the waist; as well as two straps that conceal his retractable batons on the sleeves of his cloak. Aside from the cloak he wears a light weight Uzumaki body armor and long tights. He also wears a gold ring, with a bloody red base with the kanji, 威. Currently Keito now being united with his clansmen has completely changed up his wardrobe, dropping the Boshoku cloak though safely keeping it for any time necessary. His every day attire's consist of the Uzumaki Light-Weight armor along with its custom the Uzumaki Clan made Flak Jackets, and to keep his high status within the clan he wears an assortment of cloths and robes in a fancy faction at times wearing an Uzumaki branded straw hat to add to the attire. He still bears his Boshoku ring regardless of the teams disbandment, showing his strong loyalty to it. Weapons Retractable Baton These two extendable batons are hidden within Keito's Boshoku Cloak. When he is not wearing the cloak he keeps an extra one in his ninja pouch. Now with his new attire he keeps them strapped on his waist, for easy use. These Batons had been customarily marked with seal. This seal is meant to stop any chakra other then Keito's to flow through it. If any chakra is put into it other then Keito's it will absorb the chakra and discharge it back to to the wielder.